Image Spirit: Devil
]] is a SIGNI class associated with black SIGNI. Devils do not seem to have a very strict naming convention, though their titles often have to do with corruption, sin, and evil. Their names are often derived from figures in history or mythology commonly attributed to evil. Devils are often portrayed, as their name indicates, like devils, commonly featuring dark auras, bat wings, sharp weapons, and gothic lolita. Gameplay Devils tend to focus on gaining a conditional Power boost through Trash count. In order to support those Devils, other Devils often have abilities to mill, or send cards from the top of the deck Deck to the Trash. With the release of WX-04 Infected Selector, Devils gained a focus on the use of Charms, a new resource-like mechanic used for a variety of benefits such as increased power or protection against banishes. List of Devil SIGNI Level 1 *Ariton, Fallen Annihilation (Ulith limited) *Azidaha, Designation of Failure *Baal, Reason of the Mortal Sin (Life Burst) *Djinn, One Night of a Thousand Nights *Grim, Melancholy of Lesser Sins (Ulith limited) *Hecate, Sloth of Mission (Ulith limited) *Hockeymask, the 13th Friday (Ulith limited) *Kooni, Symbol of Lesser Sin *Megaera, Right Devil of Vengeance (Cross) *Pheles, Fallen Right Sin (Cross) *Sayuragi, Lesser Sin of Wandering Fluctuation (Alfou limited) *Skanda, Skanda of Transgression *Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl (Ulith limited) *Zaebos, Devil Rider Level 2 *Ahriman, Fallen Glance (Ulith limited) *Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers (Ulith limited) *Anima, Reaper of Truth *Apaosha, Dream Woman of Collapse *Belphego, Lustful Sinner *Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality *Faust, Fallen Left Sin (Life Burst, Cross) *Ganesha, Joy of Transgression *Ifrid, Night King of a Thousand Nights (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Maymon, Fallen Confession (Ulith limited) *Medogira, Mysterious Blue Fire (Ulith limited) *Saros, Devil Rider *Shaytan, Two Nights of a Thousand Nights *Tisiphone, Left Devil of Vengeance (Cross) Level 3 *Agyou, Left Image of Transgression (Cross) *Alecto, Right Devil of Vengeance (Ulith limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Azazela, Round Trip of the Three Paths *Beelze, Symbol of Wasteful Evil *Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Cerberun, Three-Headed Barrage *Druj, Abundant Woman of Collapse *Loki, Bewitching Magic (Life Burst) *Marid, Three Nights of a Thousand Nights *Metsumi, Fallen Cannon Daughter *Miria, Vermilion Messenger (Life Burst) *Morriga, Devil's Bravery (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Ninbaruf, Accompanying Devil Elephant (Ulith limited) *Oriens, Fallen Transgression (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Parva, Waterside of Transgression *Saleos, Devil Rider *Shahri, Five Nights of a Thousand Nights (Life Burst) Level 4 *666, the Cursed Number (Ulith limited) *Anna Mirage, Devil Princess (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Astaruth, Flower of Poisonous Snakes (Ulith limited) *Daewa, Flickering Sinful Elegance *Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Lilith, Recurring Nightmare *Luciferl, Fallen Talented Woman (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Paimon, Fallen Nihilism (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Shiva, Roaring Fang of Transgression (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Solomon, Four Nights of a Thousand Nights *Ungyou, Right Image of Destruction (Ulith limited, Life Burst, Cross) Level 5 *Amonowl, Marquis of Toying with Life (Ulith limited, Life Burst) List of Devil Resona Level 4 *Anna Stanley, Black Demonic Princess Support Category:Image Spirit: Devil